Abandoned when I needed them
by Desake no Sabaku
Summary: As gaara looks back o his life he sees how a sertain girl helps him learn to love agin. gaaraXoc  non mary sue-ish  oneshot...might be sequeal if enough request for one rating might also go up if a sequeal *hint hint*


**Authors note**

OK so yeah..first update in a while... This is an poem fic so the words in the center and italicized is the poem and the words written normally is the story. If you just want the poem inbox me..or if you just want the story.

And also after you read and you want know more about the girl in the end visit my story the one he couldn't forget chapter 1-10, and toddler ninjas chapter 2..or just inbox me for her information.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abandoned when I needed them<strong>_

As Gaara sat in office not dressed in his Kazekage robes but in a tux he reflected back on his life and all that has happened in it, and how he got to where he was today. How people would leave him when he was younger and how they are now.

* * *

><p><em>Betrayed by the ones I thought I could trust<em>

He remembered how his uncle Yashamaru the only one who loved him the one he thought he could trust tried to kill him.

* * *

><p><em>Cast away like a broken toy<em>

He thought of how as soon as he would finish a mission how nobody wanted anything to do with him.

* * *

><p><em>Discouraged by the ones who I thought believed in me<em>

How when he looked for someone to lift him up they would just spit at him and put him down.

* * *

><p><em>Exempted from being loved by others<em>

How when it came to the thing called love no one gave it to him or wanted to.

* * *

><p><em>Forgotten in the dust<em>

How slowly people would erase him from their minds not wanting a thing to do with him

* * *

><p><em>Given the label unneeded<em>

How he had been given labels of what he was before he was even able to walk or talk and how that it wasn't fair for that to happen to him

* * *

><p><em>Having to stand alone<em>

How no one wanted to have to be with him so he had to learn to fend for him self

* * *

><p><em>I thought it would be different this time<em>

He remembered how Yashamaru had taken to him and acted as if he cared.

* * *

><p><em>Joking myself is what I did<em>

How in the end he learned the hard way that he really wasn't loved.

* * *

><p><em>Killed by the pain in my heart<em>

How every day it tore at him of how he was unloved.

* * *

><p><em>Left with no one caring<em>

As if all hope to find someone to love him was lost and never again would he be able to love.

* * *

><p><em>Misused because of my own kind nature<em>

How even when I was small I was only seen as weapon

* * *

><p><em>Not accepted by those around me<em>

How even the children wouldn't care about him and how they ran.

* * *

><p><em>Oh, how the pain never fades<em>

How even though it's been years the pain still hasn't gone away.

* * *

><p><em>Passing day by day with only a hope<em>

Only hoping that one day some would've loved him.

* * *

><p><em>Questioning my reason to live<em>

How he didn't know why he lived and turned to murder

* * *

><p><em>Reliving the long sad days of my life in my dreams<em>

How he was tormented that the things in his life happening and had soon developed insomnia.

* * *

><p><em>Sorrow showing in my eyes<em>

How the thick dark lines became more pronounced and his deep orbs of teal were saddened.

* * *

><p><em>To weak in the heart to love again<em>

How he was unable to even trust his own 2 family members because he felt so hurt

* * *

><p><em>Until you came along and fixed that broken toy<em>

As he thought of all this he headed for the restaurant he was going for his evening date with his girlfriend of 3 years.

* * *

><p><em>Vexed by what you did<em>

How when people talked about him even after he had worked hard to become Kazekage she would defend him even though she didn't have to.

* * *

><p><em>Wanting to know why you cared<em>

How at times as he watched her sleep he wondered what she saw in him…even if they knew them since they were 4 he didn't understand.

* * *

><p><em>X-Rays are how your eyes worked<em>

As he walked up to the table she was sitting at in a bright neon green flowing dress he remembered how he felt... how he knew she saw through it all.

* * *

><p><em>You saw through all my flaws straight to my heart<em>

As they ordered their food he shifted lightly in his seat nervousness getting to him, All the while as he fingered the small velvety box in his pocket. He knew she only saw the best in him.

* * *

><p><em>Zero- the number of times you looked at me in hate or disgust. Because when I look in your eyes I see love... the love I've always wanted…<em>

As the night came to an end and the moon brightly shinning he gently stood moving around the side of the table she was sitting on. He gently got down on one knee, but then a thought ran across his mind. Forget one knee I'm getting on both. So that's what he did, he got down on two knees taking her hand in his. A tear streaming down her face knowing what was known to come. He presented bright green velvet colored box her favorite color he thought as she noticed the grin spread across her face when she noticed the color. Then he opened the box. A magnificent object came into sight. On a pure silver engagement band sat a clear-blue-green diamond surrounded by smaller ones creating the crystallized image of a Shirayuri (white lily). At this point no talking was necessary he could tell by the look on her face that it was a yes. With no words in exchange the deed was done. They were engaged, he swept her off her feet and gave her one of the most magnificent kisses she had ever had.

Yes he thought, he had finally found the one. Desake Deja Was now HIS. No wait. Desake no Sabaku was now his… the one he always wanted. Because it was when she had came along he knew she was different… she was the one…


End file.
